


Cage Fighting Friar

by sweetiespeaches



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiespeaches/pseuds/sweetiespeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which it's late and lucas knocks on riley's window for the first time in a long time.<br/>(high school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage Fighting Friar

**Author's Note:**

> this is messy AF but i found an AU prompt on tumblr that was like "your otp and one is bloody and won't explain why" and i was like "fuck me up honestly" so i typed this up in five minutes bc what else am i doing with my life

Seventeen year old Riley Matthews lay in her bedroom, blankets half on, half off in the summer New York heat. The last time she had looked at the clock it had read 12:23, and now, as she tossed and turned she hoped that eventually the heat stroke would put her out of her misery.  
As she began to drift off, she heard a tapping at her window – starting slow, and growing more and more vigorous with the passing seconds. Riley sat up, and upon looking through the sheers used to break up the moonlight, she caught a male figure standing in her window.  


“Please don’t be a murderer,” she repeats, moving toward the window to slide the sheer curtain back. With the curtain drawn, her eyes adjust to the light from the city and the moon above and the figure of none other than Lucas Friar is standing in front of her.  
Riley hadn’t spoken to Lucas Friar since her and her on again, off again boyfriend Charlie Gardener had started dating at the end of freshman year of high school. They hadn’t meant to lose contact, but eventually along the way of Riley focusing on her relationship with Charlie and Lucas gaining popularity they had lost their way, but now, as the clock hit 12:54 he stood in her window, bloodied and begging for entrance.  


“Were you sleeping?” is the first thing Lucas asks once he’s through the window and sitting on the ever so famous bay window bench.  
Riley pauses for a moment, taken aback by his entire presence – bloodied and bruised, knuckles red and lip beginning to clot, “No?” she phrases it more as a question, scanning him, “did you get in a fight?”  


A silence falls over the room then, as Lucas sits in the window, obviously in pain, Riley is not sure whether it is more over his physical ailment or his lack of desire to talk about what brought him to this state of being in the first place. After a long pause, Riley finally gives in and leads the bleeding boy to her bathroom in hopes of at least cleaning him up somewhat.  


So there seventeen year old Riley Matthews found herself, with Lucas Friar sitting on the edge of her bathtub as she wiped away dried blood from his bottom lip, her once white wash cloth turning a crimson red color with every swipe along his face. Every time Riley touched the towel to his face, Lucas winced, but she could tell he was trying to hold back his pain for her benefit.  


“You don’t need to tell me what happened,” Riley said as she poured hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball, “but you do need to at least tell me what made you choose me as your half-way-house.” She motioned for him to remove his shirt, and for the first time in her life Riley watched Lucas Friar hesitate to show off his perfectly chiseled abs.  
“I need to make sure you’re not bleeding anywhere else,” she said, “or I can go back to my room and you can check in the mirror.”  
He gives in and removes the navy blue V-neck t-shirt to reveal large dark red bruising around his ribs.  


“I just,” he sighs, “I knew you’d held.”  


“Well yeah,” Riley says, sitting down next to him on the edge of the bathtub, “I’d do anything for you Lucas, no matter what’s happened between us.”  
Just then a light comes on at the end of the hall, the sound of footsteps coming from the direction of her parent’s bedroom.  


“Stay here,” Riley whispers, “It’s probably just my dad, he’s a light sleeper.”  


After giving him strict instruction to stay put until he sees the light go off, Riley leaves Lucas in the small bathroom to wait for her. She then moves to getting her father back to bed, which doesn’t take much – he’s a light sleeper, but he’s also easily convinced that all is well. This is mostly based on the fact that Riley seldom has male suitors climbing in her window at one in the morning with bloodied lips asking her to fix them.  
On her way back to Lucas, Riley stopped by the kitchen to get a bag of frozen corn to ice his lip, as well as an extra blanket from the couch in the chance that he chooses to sleep in her room this night. She tip-toed passed her mom and dad’s room, and paid extra attention to keeping Auggie asleep – he had become a snitch as of late, and that was not good for her current state.  


“So really,” Riley said, a quizzical expression on her face as she found Lucas sitting at the edge of her bed, “why my house? Was it like, on the way home from your cage fighting ring or?”  


“I guess,” Lucas shrugged his broad shoulders, “I didn’t really know where I was going until I found myself knocking on your window.”  


“And you’re not gonna tell me why you got yourself in this mess?” Riley motioned to his person, once again wearing the navy blue V-neck.  
He was silent for a good minute before he finally spoke again, “It’s just, things used to be good, right?”  
As Lucas Friar sits in Riley Matthews’ room, he is genuinely asking her whether or not there was ever a time they were happy together. Though it’s true they never dated, they were best friends and she holds that very close to her heart, even today when before this night it had been months since they’d said two words to each other.  


“They were great,” she smiled, genuinely, “I don’t remember a time in my life when I was happier than what it was the five of us.”  


“But things changed, you know?” he said, this time his question was rhetorical, “now everything is so fucked.”  


Riley can’t help but be taken aback by his use of foul language – this wasn’t the Lucas Friar she knew.  


“And I miss you, and I loved you – sometimes I think I still do – and I know I should have chosen you and I know you’re with Charlie Gardener now and-“  


“Do you have a concussion?” she cut him off.  


“Everything got so messed up Riles.”  
They were both quiet again, and all Riley could hear is that Lucas loved her, over and over again in her head like a siren.  
This was a moment of “off again” for Riley and Charlie, but did that really mean she could just give in to the moment and kiss a bloody lipped Lucas Friar? Did that really mean that Riley Matthews was indeed always the girl he wanted, even if he’d told her he had feelings for her best friend?  
Riley Matthews, in the dark on a hot and sticky summer night leaned in to kiss Lucas Friar, and in spite of his bloodied lip, he did not protest.


End file.
